


Better Than Hot Chocolate

by angelus2hot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are just better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Better Than Hot Chocolate  
>  **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** John Sheppard/Ronon Dex  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Some things are just better.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Day 31 100-in-100/Drabble Icon challenge!](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1132454.html) at 1_million_words

"It's hot chocolate." John provided the answer to the question before Ronon had the chance to voice it. 

Ronon eyed the cup. “I’ve never tried it.” 

"You should." John encouraged as he took another sip.

At the appreciative sound he made in the back of his throat Ronon gave in. “Fine.”

Without a word John slid his cup in front of Ronon.

Ronon took a sip and closed his eyes as the warm concoction slid down his throat. He couldn’t remember tasting anything quite as good... except for... As he opened his eyes, their eyes locked. 

John tasted much better.


End file.
